The Winter Daughter
by Tahtoo
Summary: Se situe Post Captain America: The winter Soldier Les Avengers sont à nouveaux réunies avec des nouveaux et d'ancien ami qui semble en connaître d'autre qui se connaisse même plus que bien.


Tony Stark avait fini par faire une sorte de bonne action pour les Avengers dans sa toute nouvelle tours à leur effigie cette fois. Depuis que le SHIELD avait été détécté comme infesté par Hydra, cette tour était devenu un peu le refuge de certains anciens membres importants. Maria Hills ayant pris poste aux ressources humaines de Stark Industrie, Nick Fury lui agissait surtout comme un squatteur, étant déclaré depuis un bon moment comme mort. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, les agents tels que Natasha et Clint avaient compromis les moindres couvertures qu'ils possédaient encore, quoique Clint puisse encore agir mais Natasha était elle passé à la télévision sur toute les chaines lors de son audience sénatoriale où on l'avait accusé d'être la seule responsable du démentellement et de la divulgation de toutes les données du SHIELD. Elle détéstait être coincé ici mais Stark leur avait accordé pas moins de trois étages rien que de chambre, un de pièces de vie et plusieurs d'entrainement. Car le monde avait encore besoin des Avengers. Il n'y avait donc pour le moment que deux chambres occupés en permanence si on ne prenait pas en comte l'étage entier de Tony et Pepper et le fait que Maria n'habitait pas à la tour même ce qui aurait paru bien trop suspect. Mais quand les Avengers devaient reprendre du service, Fury avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il allait le leur prouver à nouveau. Clint fut le premier à arriver à la tour, il avait été obligé de garder sa couverture 6 mois supplémentaire après la chute du SHIELD, ne voulant pas risquer d'être pris pour un traitre. Ce à quoi il avait toujours voué sa vie n'était plus qu'un bateau coulant au fond de l'océan et qui malgrès tout comptait sur les secours pour sauver les rares rescapés. Lui et Natasha étaient des rescapé. Rogers aussi. Il fut d'ailleurs le suivant à arriver en compagnie du Faucon. Cela les avaient bien fait rire d'ailleurs, Oeil de Faucon associé au Faucon, il y avait de quoi rire et toujours un Stark prêt à faire la blague alors à quoi bon s'en priver quand ça pouvait détendre l'atmosphère. Fury lui réservait une bonne surprise, du moins il lui semblait que cela en serait une. Ils avaient eu plus de mal à contacter Thor mais celui-ci répondit présent à ce conseil d'Avengers et même Bruce Banner fut ramené maintenant qu'il avait prouvé que Hulk pouvait être un allié de poids et même inévitable comme disait Stark pour parfaire l'arc en ciel de leur costume ce qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel à l'espionne russe.

-Bien maintenant que je vous ai tous réuni du moins les anciens, il faut que je vous présente déjà vos nouveaux membres. Donc certains le connaissent déjà, Sam Wilson aka le Faucon nous rejoins.

-Mais vous avez pas peur de la confusion ? Oeil de Faucon, le Faucon, ça fait un peu trop d'oiseaux dans la pièce, on risque bien la prise de bec ! Répliqua le milliardaire

-Merci pour vos commentaires aussi inutile que peu instructifs mr Stark...

-Mais de rien !

Jamais il ne perdait la face, c'était une nouvelle facade car après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Aldrich Killian, il nétait plus le même homme.

-Bien et nous avons quelqu'un d'autre qui devrait arriver et cela devrait vous faire vraiment plaisir Captain.

Le Captain en question haussa un sourcil mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir la sonnerie de l'ascenseur les fit tous se retrourner pour constater qui était le nouvel arrivant. Le blond faillit en avoir la machoire qui tomba au sol. Devant eux se tennait James Buckanan Barnes en personne, ayant retrouvé sa coupe aux cheveux courts, son éternel sourire espiègle mais toujours était présent son bras métalique. Steve n'en revenait pas qu'il soit là après tout le temps qu'il 'avait cherché, Sam partageait son enthousiame mais ce n'était pas le cas de Natsaha qui n'oubliait pas ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant et surtout la cicatrice qu'elle lui devait.

-Bah alors on dit plus bonjour Rogers ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Celui-ci hésitait toujours entre la joie d'avoir retrouvé son ami et la peur du piège.

-Il était manipulé et sa mémoire était trafiqué depuis plus de dix ans mais quand nous l'avons retrouvé, Hydra avait perdu son influence sur lui depuis un moment, nous l'avons juste aidé à retrouver ses souvenirs les plus récents. Expliqua l'ex-directeur.

-J'suis désolé de tout les soucis que je vous ai causé Steve.

-T'en fais pas.

Ce dernier se leva et alla mettre une accolade dans le dos de son ami retrouvé. Tant pis pour ce qui était arrivé avant, on pouvait compter sur tellement peu de gens qu'il fallait prendre ce qui se présentait surtout quand la personne en question était ce qu'on considérait le plus comme un meilleur ami.

-Bon bah le faucon vient d'être relegué au rang de simple ami.

-Avouez Stark vous êtes jaloux~ se défendit celui visé.

Mais Clint lui fixait Natasha qui restait distante au fond de son fauteuil, et s'apperçu immédiatement que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement, elle aurait du manifester son avis depuis un moment, positif ou négatif mais un avis. Fury semblait se poser la même question. Ils savait tout deux qu'elles lui devait plusieurs blessures et une large cicatrice qu'elle aurait absolument voulue voir disparaitre. Sa première phrase les surpris un peu, sauf Hills et Fury qui semblaient parfaitement voir de quoi elle parlait sans en être sur exactement.

-Jusqu'à quand la mémoire ?

Elle refusait que certains de ses secrets soient rélévés et Bucky était un problème dans cette équation qui, tant qu'il n'avait plus sa mémoire, était des plus simples à résoudre. Thor lui était déjà perdu depuis bien longtemps et les regardait perplexe. Banner réfléchissait à comment sa mémoire pouvait avoir été autant altèrée.

-Jusqu'au tout début.

Cette réponse fut accompagnée d'un regard noir à la destination de la jeune femme et elle grommela quelque chose en Russe, que Clint ne saisit pas, n'ayant que des connaissances de base en russe et la rouquine avait parlé trop bas pour qu'il saisisse le moindre mot mais ce n'était pas le cas du soldat de l'hiver qui avait appris depuis qu'il avait été décongelé, à parler Russe. Et sa réponse à lui ne parut pas du tout amicale, même si personne ne la comprit à par son interlocutrice qui monta le ton et il en fit de même, cela virant vraiment à la dispute. Clint n'avait que très rarement vu Natasha dans un tel état de colère et cela le suprenait toujours quand elle s'énervait, elle qui maitrisait si bien ses émotions et qui cette fois semblait laisser tout aller. Ils assistaient tous à ça impuissant et au moment où Stark allait demander une traduction à Jarvis, la veuve noire se leva brusquement en criant toujours en russe malgrès Fury qui leur demandait de se calmer mais ce fut plutôt la réplique accompagné d'un coup de poing sur la table de Bucky qui la fit taire, sur son visage s'étirait un air de reproche et de colère immense alors que celui de la veuve noire était plutôt évocateur d'un état de choc avancé. Celle-ci se tourna vers Fury et Hills avec un visage cette fois triste.

-Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle était morte...Vous m'aviez dit que...

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots.

-Jarvis on peut avoir une petite traduction de la conversation pour pouvoir suivre ?

-Oui, parce que tu ne nous avait jamais dit que tu le connaissait ! S'offusqua le patriot

-Et bien il y avait bien une raison ! **elle se tourna à nouveau vers Fury **Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle était morte ! Vous m'avez menti !

-Par définition le SHIELD ment, ça ne devrait pas vous étonner depuis le temps que vous y travaillez ! La railla le Millionaire;

-Fermez là Stark !

-Vous me dites de me la fermer alors que je vous accueille gracieusement ?

-Je ne suis pas là par envie d'être ici !

-Libre à vous de partir !

-Stark ! Romanoff ! Stop ! Tout de suite !

Les deux s'optempéraire, Tony surtout car il voulait savoir le sujet de l'altercation entre les deux. Mais la rousse restait dans un état second.

-Pourquoi me l'avoir caché !? S'emporta-t-elle.

Elle avait été tellement tourmenté par cela, alors apprendre que tout n'était qu'un mensonge de plus du SHIELD lui brisait le coeur.

-Nous la croyions décédé avant d'avoir été trouvé donc nous ne vous avons rien caché, nos informations étaient juste éronées...

-Eronnées ! Vous appellez ça juste éronnées !

Banner n'aimait pas être entouré de colère et de stress alors il décida de mettre la hola sachant que personne ne tenterait de s'oppposer à lui, étant donné qu'il était Hulk.

-Du calme Natasha et je crois que vous nous devez une explication, non ? Si on doit tous travailler ensemble.

Tous même la Russe approuvèrent d'un signe de tête mais le sien semblait plutôt résigné.

-Dites moi d'abord qu'elle va bien.

-Tout dépends de ce que tu appelle bien. Rétorqua le soldat de l'hiver d'un ton froid.

-En tout cas elle est en sécurité, je peut vous l'assurer. Dit simplement Fury qui reprenait le contrôle de ses agents petit à petit.

-Vous aviez aussi assuré que nous ne serions pas séparé. Ajouta Bucky.

-C'est provisoire !

-Tout est provisoire chez vous Fury.

-Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir ajouté à ce programme Barnes !

Celui-ci se tût finalement mais il était évident que des comptes se règleraient plus tard.


End file.
